ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark 12 + Chris 12 + Cassie 12: Clash of the 12's!
M12 + C12 + C12 is the first crossover between Mark 12 and Cassie 12. Plot We see Mark. Mark:Who are you! ???:I am the best of the best the evilist of the evil, I am Meca Scrapostro! Mark: Okay i get the meca part, and i kinda get the Scrapo part but stro? Meca Scrapostro:You don't! Grr Mark:You want my Omegatrix, come and get it. OMEGA WAVE! Meca dude:Ugh!! Mark:Hmph! We see Chris. Chris: What are you doing!?!?! Scraposapien:Takeing over earth! Chris: No you are not! We see Cassie Cassie:You wount get away with this! Anna:Yeah! Anna throws an energy beam at him. Tailz:Later! ~Theme song start!~ 1 Mark 2 Chris 3 Cassie 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 Clash of the 12's! ~Theme song end~ We see Mark Omegatrix:Finding Omnidewtrix. Mark:What, and why? Omegatrix:Part if vliian is Cassie's enemie uniting team. We see Chris Omegatrix:Sending to team. Chris: Here we go! We see Cassie Mark and Chris fall out of a portal onto tailz. Cassie:Hey thanks! Mark:Don't mention it. Chris, in his head:LOL Mark has that glow. Cassie:Hey what is that? Mark puts his Omegatrix behind his back. Mark:Whats what? Cassie:This. Mark:Oh that heh! Cassie:Hey that's a Trix. Chris:Cassie! Cassie:Chris! Mark:Chris, who is this. Chris:Mark this is Cassie, Cassie this Mark, my best freind. Mark:Nice to meet ya! Mark:Omegatrix GPS, what is the location of that Meca Scrapostro. Chris:Scrapo, as in scrapo sapien?!? Cassie:Stro, as in Gastro!?!?! Omegatrix:He is in New York. Mark:Cassie, are you in? Cassie:Oh yeah! Mark:It's time for the Clash of the 12's! ~Comercial~ Narratyor;Paper paper paper! Narator:Get you're paper today! ~End~ Mark:I get the meca and scrapo part but what is a Gastro? Cassie:A Human/robot hybrid. Mark:So in this case it has mecamorph DNA human dna Scraposapien dna and he has the power of robot, thats just nice. Cassie:We are in DC how are we going to get to new york? Mark:The Omega Plane, its capable of speeds up to warp 12. Cassie: :O Mark:Major start the engines. Chris:Yes sir! Cassie:Major? Mark:Yes his rank is major. Cassie:Hmph, what is my rank. Mark:How about comander? Chris:HEY, THAT OUTRANKES ME! Cassie:Ok. Chris:Oh my word! Mark:Blue alert! Cassie:Blue alert? Mark:Blue alert is landing red alert is huge emergency yellow alert is possible red alert and gray is complete shutdown. Cassie:Okay. Chris:We have landed. Mark:IT'S HERO TIME! Mark transforms into Rath, Chris transforms into Brainstorm, and Cassie changes into greymatter. All:Take this! They all attack him until. Mark:Detransform! They do that. Mark:I need your trixs! They give them to him. Mark conects them together. Mark:Guys touch it! Mark Slams it and there transformation sequences combine and turn in Omegadue man. Omegadue man:Omegadue man! Meca dude:Oh no, no, no, no! Omegadue man:OMEGA ATACK DOUBLE DEW! Meca dude gets hit around and throwing around then gets thrown into space! They detransform and there trixs go back to there wrists. Cassie hugs Mark. Cassie we did it! Mark:Yes we did, now who wants pizza? ~Credits~ Mark Twelven Cassie Benny Chris Shane Written by Mark, Speedy, and Chris. ~After credit scene!~ Chris:Mark! Mark:Yeah? Chris:I think we might see that dude again. Mark:Hmm, well if so we will be ready! ~End~ Trivia This is the first crossover between Cassie and Mark 12. It take's place in the first season of M12 OV The same for C12 And in the third for cassie 12 Category:Chris 12 Category:Mark 12 Category:Cassie 12 (Franchise) Category:Cassie 12 OS Episode Category:Episodes Category:Mark 12 hero time Category:Crossovers Category:Bad Grammar